taskmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:TaskMaker Wiki
Capitalize "M" in TaskMaker For both the character and the game's title, the "M" is capitalized in TaskMaker. This can be seen as soon as you start the game, and even before you open the application. Any new instances of the word should be double-checked, and old instances (including the wiki title) should be corrected. Sorry, I'm just very particular about capitalization, and it should also help us keep a professional air throughout the wiki. :) : Yikes, you're right actually. I don't know why I didn't notice that before. Unfortunately the only way we can change that is if we make an entirely new wiki. At least I think so because I was sifting through the admin tools and I couldn't find anything that would change the name. Would you be O.K. with deleting this wiki and making a completely new one or do you think we should just cut our losses and deal with it? Also, thanks for noticing as looking professional is a priority. : Flippitydip 16:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC)Flippitydip :: If that's truly the only way to fix it, I think we should, painful as it may be. :: What will happen to this wiki if that happens, by the way? Can it be deleted? Wouldn't want another half-finished wiki popping up in everyone's search. :: President People 00:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :: :::: Apparently, in order to delete the wiki you have to request it. It says they do not typically close wikis without good reason so let's hope they decide to do so. Actually rather than closing it I could probably request to change the name. I'm going to try it. :::: Flippitydip 18:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Flippitydip ::::: Looks like requesting a name-change worked. Guess I'll have to get to finishing my game again, so that I can finish up my screenshots. :) ::::: President People 04:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Thank goodness right? I wasn't sure it would work. Also thanks big time for your contributions and the fact that you pointed that out to me because I would have never seen it. ::::: Flippitydip 04:24, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Flippitydip Running the game So what's a good way to run this game on a MacBook? What kind of emulator is best for it? TenPoundHammer (talk) 21:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I am running it on Basilisk II. I had to use an older, stabler version to get OS 7.5.3 to boot, and then I had to get Stuffit Expander and ZipIt to be able to un-zip the game files in a useable format. Mouseas (talk) 03:35, March 5, 2013 (UTC) You can also use Executor if you are using Windows XP or Linux. Germboy (talk) 01:08, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Shop Data So I just exploited a glitch to give me upwards of 300k and I figured I'd look in all the shops for stuff. Most Expensive, "Most Pointless at that point" item is "Wish for Any Object" at 65k in the Magic shop (There has to be something good to wish for with that...). Shops with the most items are unsurprisingly in Castle Hall, fully expanded at 3-4 pages. Most Oddball Item was a 50k Watch (Doesn't the TaskMaker have one in his throne?) not seen anywhere else but in a Silver Creek snack shop. Most Disappointing shops award goes to Dripwater (Snacks / food only). I'll figure out how to dump these screenshots soon.PlNG (talk) 07:20, September 4, 2018 (UTC)